Devices and techniques for measuring the surface tension and viscosity of fluids in the past have generally been characterized as invasive. Because of the techniques, which are essentially mechanical, the liquid under study is directly affected by the techniques, thereby introducing undesirable artifacts. Such apparatus and techniques are not useful at all for hostile environments such as extremely high temperatures or extremely high pressures or both.